The frequency and importance of the hydrocarbon-water juncture in biochemistry prompt us to propose two projects. In the first, we utilize a new "ballistic method" to secure information on the conformation of long hydrocarbon chains in polar solvents. Dodecane, for example, will be subjected to free radical chlorination in solution, and the relative amounts of the six monochlorodoaecanes will be determined quantitatively by GLC analysis. Coiling of the chain will shield internal carbons from attack, thus enhancing the relative amounts of 1-,2-, and 3-chlorinated product. Coiling will be determined as a function of solvent, temperature, and chain length. In the second proposed project, we study the chemistry of "water pools", aggregates of water solubilized in hydrocarbon solvents. The molecular dynamics of pool formation, transfer of solutes among the pools, and enzyme catalysis within the pools will be investigated.